Do You Want to Know a Secret?
by SkyBlue35
Summary: A relaxing night in for the agents.


Name: Do You Want to Know a Secret?

Summary: A relaxing night in for the agents.

Pairing: Mulder/Scully

Rating: T

Spoilers: Nothing major, just the extent of their relationship up to "Tithonus" (s. 6). Some spoilers for "Small Potatoes" (s. 4), _Fight the Future_, and "Triangle" and "Dreamland" (s. 6).

Song fic! Based on The Beatles' "Do You Want to Know a Secret" from _Please Please Me. _Fluff, fluff everywhere! Silly Sculder story. (btw, I've assumed Mulder is a fan of 70's music after his line in "Fearful Symmetry:" "It's all happening at the zoo, Scully," which is a line from a Simon & Garfunkel song. And because he's really cool, we're gonna make him like the Beatles here too, okay. Or at least having had listened to them at some point. And because Scully's brother is just on the edge of the right age for being a Beatles fan, she's going to own some of their music, okay. I really like the Beatles and this song for them, okay. Deal with it.)

* * *

**GEORGETOWN**

**DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT**

**FEBRUARY 3****RD****, 1999**

**10:03PM**

"Damn."

Mulder looked up from his papers. "What?"

"I broke another pencil. That makes three."

"Pencils don't grow on trees, Scully." He flashed her a small smile, leaning back into the couch, bringing his own pencil up to his lips. Despite her irritation, she couldn't help but wish she was that pencil.

She sat back and raised an eyebrow at her partner.

He could tell she was frustrated.

"Mulder," she sighed, putting the broken utensil down and bringing her hands up to her face. "Why couldn't you get this paperwork done at the office? All you do all day is throw pencils at the ceiling. And why did I agree to help you with it?"

"Because I asked you so nicely."

"Really? That was it? I gave in so easily." She sighed, placing her hands back in her lap.

"I promised alcohol."

She lifted her face up a little, looking at him pointedly. "Yes, you did. So where is it?"

He smiled at her, leaning forward and leaning his arms on the top of his legs. "Need a drink, do you, Scully?"

"Very much." She slouched back into the couch.

"Coming right up."

She watched him walk into the kitchen of her apartment where he had set the bottle of wine he'd brought. While he was gone, she kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs underneath her on the couch. She absentmindedly played with the hem of her sweater as she thought of the last time Mulder had brought wine over and what had almost happened.

_"Yeah, Marcus was the twelfth grade love of my life… I can't believe I'm telling you this."_

_"I don't believe you haven't told me before."_

_"Now, I'm seeing a whole new side of you, Mulder."_

_"Is that a good thing?"_

_ "I like it."_

_"Do you ever wish things were different?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The person you wanted to be when you grew up, when you were in high school. How far off from that did you end up?_

_"Career wise? Miles off target."_

_"No, no, not just that. But do you ever wish that you could go back and do it all differently?"_

_"Do you?"_

She knew now that it hadn't really been Mulder she was talking too and almost kissing, but she still liked the idea of telling him what she had told the fake-Mulder. Maybe not so much the prom story she had told him while she was intoxicated slightly, but that he was changing and they were changing together and she liked it. She liked it a lot.

And maybe if it hadn't been for that stupid bee something else would have happened in the hall of his apartment floor. But maybe it would have been a mistake. Or maybe it could have been the best thing that could have happened too.

She didn't have much more time to think about it because Mulder walked back into the living room with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He handed her a glass and filled it before filling his own and sitting down on the couch next to her. She took a long sip and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back and out of her face.

"Better?" he asked, grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes subtly, but smiled back. "Yes, thank you."

She leaned her head against the back of the couch and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Would the earlier night's events repeat itself? This time with the real Mulder?

She looked up when she heard and felt him push himself up off the couch. He was walking over to where she kept her music. She watched as he flipped through her CDs, pausing to read the labels. Just as she was about to say something, he set down his wine, picked up a CD, and popped it into the player. He inspected the back carefully before pushing the forward button until he got the song he wanted. A few _sha la la la la la_'s filled the air and she recognized the song from her childhood.

Her eyes snapped to his face as he turned around. She took another sip of the wine as he walked over to her again.

"What do you think, Scully?" he asked, grinning widely. "Care to dance?" He held out his hand for her.

She smiled but gave him a 'seriously?' kind of look.

"Oh, come on, Scully." He started singing along to the song, grabbing her hand and pulling her up without her help. "_Can't help myself, 'cause baby it's you_," he sang, exaggerating John Lennon's already joking cover of the girl-band song, dipping his voice down low.

She laughed, letting him hold her in the right way for dancing, starting to move with him. She smiled up at him, letting him pull her around the room while they danced, letting the music flow through. It wasn't an especially easy song to dance to, but it was still fun. And she still got to be in Mulder's arms.

"_Don't leave me all alone_," he sang again, grinning. "_Come on home_."

The song came to an end and she moved to sit back down again, but he wouldn't let her. As the first few lines of the song began, she was whirled back into his arms, this time even closer. She held back a surprised gasp when she realized just how close they were. His hand on her lower back was holding her tightly to him, his face inches from hers. They had been this close many times before, but never in such an atmosphere. The lights were low, they were dancing, and she'd already had almost a whole glass of wine; just enough to set her off even the smallest amount. But she liked, hell, she loved it. Any excuse to be in Mulder's arms was to be used immediately.

"Scully," he said, breaking her out of the reverie, but still dancing. She realized then that his mouth was almost right next to her ear.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"Remember when we danced to Cher?"

She could hear him smiling and she laughed a little too. "Yes, that was quite the case."

"Hmm," was all he said in response, the sound low and sensual in her ear.

They continued to dance together, and she began to feel more and more comfortable in doing so. Her head fell forward to lie against him and she felt him move so that his cheek was pressed to her temple. She sighed softly and contentedly, completely happy.

He began to sing along again, but it was more serious this time. At first she thought he was simply talking because it sounded like a whisper.

"_Listen_," he sang quietly. "_Do you want to know a secret?_"

She listened intently.

"_Do you promise not to tell?_"

They continued to move slowly in small circles.

"_Closer._" He pulled her a little bit tighter against him. "_Let me whisper in your ear._" His breath tickled the side of her face. "_Say the words you long to hear: I'm in love with you._"

Was he trying to tell her that this was really how he felt about her? She didn't dare move from his grasp; he was still dancing and she didn't want the moment to end a second too soon. He had told her once before that he loved her, but she had cast it off as drug induced and not entirely serious. Oh, but maybe he had been completely serious. Maybe she should have responded with something more than "Oh, brother," and maybe something could have happened between them. Maybe something was happening now.

He picked up singing again. "_I've known a secret for a week or two. Nobody knows, just we two." _

She knew she would respond in kind if he asked. She knew she could show him too. Suddenly, she was incredibly happy Mulder had asked her to help with his work. A moment's wonder flew through her brain that maybe this was his intention from the beginning. He _did _bring wine.

"_Listen_," he was starting the chorus again. "_Do you want to know a secret? Do you promise not to tell?_"

He brought their extended and joined hands closer to his chest, completely entwined together now.

"_Closer, let me whisper in your ear. Say the words you long to hear: I'm in love with you."_

The song started to fade, but she still remained close to him. Their movements slowed down significantly as the next song came on.

"You sing that better than George Harrison did, Mulder," she said, still leaning on his chest.

She was smiling but when he pulled back, holding her face in his hands, he was serious. The purpose of her joke was to break the tension of the moment, but maybe it wasn't meant to be broken. It was the scene in the hallway all over again. Their eyes locked and his fingers caressed her cheek. This time, however, she wasn't going to let anything interrupt them.

"Scully…" he started to say, but he didn't get very far before her lips were planted on his.

His body seemed to go ridged for a moment at the surprise, but he soon responded, pushing back against her. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled back after a moment, nestling her face in to the crook of his neck. "I love you too, Mulder," she whispered before finding his lips again. It was a response not only to the song he had sung so low into her ear, but also to he proclamation in the hospital. She knew that he would understand entirely.

His hands went around her, one on her back, the other, her neck, both pulling her as close to him as possible. She felt like she couldn't get close enough to him, no matter what they did. Her fingers threaded through his hair and the kiss became more passionate, more emotional, more love flowing between them.

He reached out and put a hand on her hip, bringing their lower bodies together as well. Her teeth sought out his bottom lip and sucked it between them, nibbling on it gently. A low hum vibrated through his chest and she felt it in her own. A wave of pleasure shot through her at the sound and feeling, even tingling her fingertips. It felt wonderful.

Her hand moved to feel the muscles of his lower back. Beneath the thin t-shirt, she could feel the hardness of them as the rippled underneath her hands. His strength was known to her, having seen him do many things in their work, but to be able to feel the source of this strength was an entirely new feeling.

These muscles moved again as he pulled away from her lips to kiss along her jaw line. She tilted her head back slightly and the newly exposed skin was an invitation to him and he took eagerly, kissing every inch and suckling a tender spot near her collarbone. She knew it would leave a mark and she liked it.

Using the hand still in his hair, she pulled him back to her lips, already missing the feeling. She drew him in with parted lips and immediately their tongues began to explore each other's mouths, finding new territory. She put up a small fight for dominance but let him win easily, happy to have him in the lead.

After a long while, they pulled apart, gasping for breath. He wrapped his arms around her waist and, understanding, she pulled herself up into him by snaking her hands around his neck again and enveloping his waist with her legs tightly. He walked them to the door of her bedroom and slammed it behind them.

* * *

**hope you liked it! I might be writing more, not sure yet. if I get lots of reviews, I just might. **


End file.
